


Tell Your Partners When You Take Pictures of Them

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pictures, Threesome - F/M/M, Tuna stop taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Smile Kan~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Your Partners When You Take Pictures of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Guys, im so glad McSiggy let me use her pictures for this and im still kinda new to writing so yeah... hope you like it for the last day of the year!
> 
> oh yeah! The images are from http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/  
> THANKS AGAIN SIGGY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR

“Mituna, I ask if you would please stop taking pictures” Kankri said semi annoyed

“Why would I do that Kankri?” he chuckled and gave him a light peck on the cheek making the other blush a bit

“Don’t take all of him Mituna!” Latula laughs and kisses Kankri’s other cheek, making him flush even more.

Mituna takes another picture of the two of them kissing Kankri

“Mituna I said stop!” he protests and tries to take the phone away from him

“Nope, you’re not getting it!” he laughs and puts the phone out of reach and holds him back with his hand on his chest Kankri groans and stops trying to get the phone and coughs awkwardly

“Weren’t we going to…uhm… frickle frack?”

Mituna and Latula stare at him for a couple moments and then burst out laughing

“Frickle frack!?” they laugh out in unison

“Hey don’t laugh!”

“Kanny~ if you wanted to fuck you could’ve just said~” Latula says slyly and walks up to him, pressing her chest to his, making him blush even more

“Hehe yeah Kan~” Mituna says and slides up behind him and runs his hands along his hips hugging his torso, resting his head on the other’s shoulders Kankri’s furrows his brow and Latula giggles kissing him on the lips

“Mph~!” he moans and kisses her back She kisses him deeper and Mituna slides his hands down the front of Kankri’s pants, caressing his member making him moan Latula pulls away from the kiss and steps back pushing her teal sweater over her breast, revealing her black bra

“Woo! Boobies!” Mituna calls, still rubbing at the others cock.

Kankri looked at her breasts biting his lip, moaning slightly from the hands that were on his dick

“Move away tuna~” She said and knelt down in front of Kankri, as Tuna took his hands away, in which the other protested “oh shoosh Kankri~” she said and began to unbutton his pants.

Mituna, in the meanwhile latched onto Kankri’s neck, sucking and licking at the dark skin there, making him moan and shudder

“f-fuck~” he moaned lowly, as Tula finally got his pants undone and started pushing his pants down a bit, his large member springing out and his butt hanging out.

She chuckled and reaches around to her back, unclasping and tossing her bra to the side, and gives the tip of Kankri’s dick a quick kiss, leaving a mark of her black lipstick on it, making the owner moan

“Hey don’t forget about me~” Mituna pouts and kisses Kankri on the lips, as he reached over an grabbed the lube and gropes Kankri’s ass with his free hand making him moan, Mituna unscrews the cap for the lube and puts a bit on his fingers, pressing them to Kankri’s entrance, making him shiver

“F-fuck~! That’s cold!” he whines but doesn’t protest, letting him slip a finger into his ass and slowly thrusting it Latula gave a long lick to his dick to remind him that she was there as well making his hips buck some

“Fuck~” he moans and uses one hand to grab Mituna’s neck and the other to grab Latula’s head Latula moves away from his dick and sprawl out on the floor pulling her jeans off and tossing them aside, rubbing herself through her panties, and grabbed at her tit, manhandling it making her mewl in pleasure

“Oh fuck Tula~” Mituna said from behind Kankri, he took his fingers out, to which Kankri then protested, and grabbed a condom off the dresser from next to were the lube was, he unwrapped it and slid it over Kankri’s dick, giving his ass a smack in the process

“Go get ‘em tiger!” he said laughing a bit, to which Kankri shot him a glare and knelt down between the others legs, slowly removing her panties and slipping a finger in, then two, then three, eventually Latula was writhing a bit

“Just put your fucking dick in me Kanny” she said, getting impatient Kankri removed his fingers and wiped them on his pants, then lined his plastic covered length up against Latula’s entrance, slowly pushing into her, making her groan in the process Mituna smirked not wanting to be left out of the fun and put his finger back inside Kankri’s ass along with another one, which made him gasp and jerk his hips slightly making Latula moan, he thrust his fingers, which made Kankri thrust into Latula, the two of them were moaning and Kankri grabbed one of Tula’s boobs and groped it casually, making her shiver and arched her back Tuna pulled his fingers out and unzipped his own pants and pushed them down, letting his dick spring out and he pressed it against Kankri’s ass, making him shiver,

“Ready Kanny~?” he chuckled and slowly pushed in, making Kankri groan and drop his head, a bit of saliva dribbling out of his mouth, Tuna started thrusting slowly, and Kankri rocked his hips up against the others and in turn thrust into Latula, making her moan and groan, Tuna got an idea and reached over grabbing his phone and opening up the camera, Latula looked at him and smiled, knowing what he was planning to do, Mituna held the phone up for a selfie and stuck his tongue out holding up a piece sign with his other hand, Latula smirked and wrapped her arms around Kankri’s chest coaxing him on.

“Smile Kan~”

Tuna took the picture and posted it on instagram then threw the phone onto the bed and started thrusting a bit faster making Kankri moan and shiver, Latula did the same rocking her hips in time with Mituna’s, getting a lot of pleasure out of the one in the middle

“F-fuck~ I’m gonna~” Kankri moaned and started rocking his hips with the other twos

“That’s fine Kankri~ Go ahead~” Latula whispered in his ear and nibbled on the lobe, making the other squeak

“with your ass squeezing me this much I think I’m gonna cum too~” Mituna huffed smiling and gripped Kankri’s hips, adding more power to his thrusts, making Kankri moan and shiver more.

After a couple more thrusts Kankri moaned loudly and came into the condom shivering, his orgasm caused Mituna’s dick to be squeezed making him quickly pull out and blow his load onto Kankri’s back, they lay there panting for a bit before Kankri pulls out and gets out from between Latula’s legs

“Hang on dudebro, our ladybro here hasn’t came yet~” Mituna told the other as he put his dick away

“just get me off with your mouth Tuna~” Latula called from the floor as Kankri, took the condom off of his dick and tying it off before throwing it in the trash

Tuna giggled and laid on the floor, his face in Latula’s crotch, nibbling and sucking on her folds, making her moan and arch her back, he diverted hi attention to her clit and sucked on it, nibbling on it occasionally

After a little bit, the air filled with moans, Latula came and shivered basking in the afterglow and Tuna sat up his blonde hair in his face and wiped his mouth, the other sighed in pleasure and pulled her panties back before standing up

“Hey Tuna~ check your phone~” she said giggling, He did and giggled, scrolling a bit

“I don’t get it, what’s so funny?” Kankri asked looking at the two like they were insane –not that they already weren’t-

Tuna walked over and stood next to Kankri and handed him the phone with the instagram post pulled up, and Latula slid up to his other side

“2834 likes” the post read

“You’re so dope man!” Latula exclaimed

“See~? Were famous now~” Mituna said coolly

Kankri stared at the phone and then at Mituna, his eyes wide giving him the ‘you did fucking not’ look which made Mituna chuckle

“Whaaat~? It already made Cronus balldroppingly jealous~!”

“He has a point Kanny~”


End file.
